Everything Dies
by no heart to follow
Summary: One digimon struggles to stay alive one hundred years after the first season. PLEASE READ?


Title: Dying at Last

Author: Nohearttofollow

Summary: Read it.

* * *

It was hard to believe that it'd already been over one hundered years. Over one hundered years since the first seven of the twelve Chosen Children landed in DigiWorld. All of them were long gone now, but new chosen had taken their place, over and over again they were replaced. The old digimon sighed at that thought as he struggled up a hill with his net full of fish. No one could replace them in his heart. The newer kids weren't the same, they were constantly losing their digimon and coming here to claim them again. He almost didn't hand the egg over the last few times. 

As he neared his village he could just barely make out the sounds of his babies crying, it brought back the dusty memory of when he'd first met Takeru and Patamon, he'd thought they were intruders and imediately rushed to the aid of 'his' babies. Of course, he wasn't rushing to them now, though he was trying. He knew that they were crying because he was gone so long and they were hungery. With a sigh he pushed himself harder.

Most of the digimon that were alive when the digidestined were around had recycled their data already. Save for him and the destined digmon. They never seemed to grow old, he, on the other hand, was hanging to life by a withering thread as he'd been doing for the last two decades. His once bright red fur was now dull and gray with bald patches here and there, one eye was completely cut out and the other was half blind, making it hard for him to find home each day, but he'd managed. So far.

He was almost home now, he could feel it in the sloping of the ground. The crying was louder and he felt his heart pounding fast. He had to get the food to his babies, if he didn't...who would? He felt one of his legs give out with a snap and he fell heavilly to the ground. He didn't cry out, it hadn't hurt, he'd lost most of his sense of touch years ago. With a grunt he tried pushing himself up, the crying was getting even louder and he couldn't let his babies down. He fell again, breathing hard. He was so tired. Maybe if he just rested for a little while...

No.

He tried again, but this time his limbs wouldn't respond, he felt the icy grip of death clouding his mind and fogging his already weak vision. No. Nonononononono NO! He tried harder and manged to grip the grass a little tighter.

"You look like shit." A thick voice said from beside him. It seemed to snap him out of his daze and he jerked his head towards the sound. Standing there was a Goburimon, and next to him a young Elecmon. He knew them, but from where?

"Don't be so rude!" The Elecmon chided his friend.

"It's true Leo!" The green digimon said, pointing at the old one with his club, "Like an old grey peice of shit thats been out so long it's molding and growing hairs." He snorted.

"What Ogre's so delicately trying to say is that you should get some rest," the Elecmon's blue eyes shined sincerly. Leo...Oger, it was the Ogermon and Leomon from the old days, he remembered now, they had recycled their data and been reborn, he wondered why they weren't killing eachother.

"What I mean is that you should get it over with and die already." The Goburimon spat.

"I can't," He rasped out, "who will care for the babies? Only I can do it, and if I get reborn, there'll be no one left." He failed once more in standing.

"It's okay," The Elecmon said, "Your babies will be in good hands while you rest."

"You'll...take care of them?" He asked uncertainly.

"What? Us?" The goblin shook his head, "We can't raise babies to save our lives!"

The Elecmon pointed at something in the distance, there were twelve large digimon standing amonst his tearless babies, _I've gotten farther than I thought, _he mused. Then he realized who the digimon were. Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, XV-mon, Stingmon, all of the Chosen's digimon stood unaged, helping the babies. "They'll take care of them, at least until you're reborn."

_Patamon my boy, one day all of this will be yours._

Angemon looked over at the three and waved, holding a Poyomon in his arms.

The old Elecmon smiled, finally dying.

* * *

What was it? Death is only the begining? Whatever. So yeah, I've had this in my head for a while. Kinda crappy but whatever.

(If anyone wants to digimon RP please go to: groups. msn. com/ digmonroleplaying


End file.
